Pups Save A Father
by SAVAGEBOLT
Summary: It's father's day in Adventure Bay (lol ryhmes) but Chase doesn't like that day because his father never shows and has never sent him a message before. But finally his father comes and you won't believe who he is. But he's kidnapped (or pupnapped) and the pupnapper ain't a good person. She abuses him and punishes him because. The pupnapper is his owner. But Chase is determined.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own PAW Patrol or Bolt. Hello readers I am a new addition to I hope to enjoy the site and other stories and I hope YOU enjoy my first ever story and fanfic**

 **To my inspirations: KNDFreak, Pedz, HavocHound and Ranger (sorry can't remember your full name :/)**

 **From: SAVAGEBOLT**

 **Chapter 1**

So, this is where our story begins eh? The island of Adventure Bay (well I THINK it's an island but I'm not sure). The sun was peeking over the clouds shining a perfect beam of light to Adventure Bay, The birds chirped, The waves washed against the beach making a peaceful sound and everyone was treating each other very friendly because today was a day that was their favorite…..Father's Day. As the day started Ryder came out of the lookout and yawned. He took a glaze at the majestic sight of the morning and got breakfast ready for his pups and put the food in each of their bowls. He woke them up for breakfast "Breakfast time pups" He said and slowly each pup got up with yawns, groans, you know, the usual "Morning Pups, did you have a good sleep?" He asked like he asks every morning All the pups nodded with "yeahs and yes sir" or just a simple nod. As they were eating they noticed something out of the ordinary…

Chase was missing

"Hmmmm maybe he's still in his pup house. Marshall could you go check on Chase to see if he's there and if he is wake him up please" Ryder ordered, Marshall nodded and went to Chase's pup house.

He knocked on the door

"Who is it?"  
"It's me, Marshall, Ryder's calling for breakfast"

"…Oh…Hold on" He opened his pup house and Marshall noticed something very…unusual…or weird about Chase. First his hairs were completely messed up like one end was spiking up while another was on ends or curled up and his eyes were very saggy and had bags, worst was that his eyes were really red like he was crying or something last night "Um Chase, why are your eyes really red and your hairs messed up?" Marshall asked worriedly

"I'm fine Marshall I just….had a rough night that's all"

"Ok" Marshall said but he didn't look too convinced. They walked back to the eating place where everyone looked at Chase with surprised faces because of how Chase looked but they continued eating so Chase wouldn't get in a"What are you looking at?" mood, he had his head down while walking and Ryder noticed this but he waited till every pup was gone to ask Chase.

As the last pup left to do its own stuff Ryder walked over to Chase

"You seem a bit upset today Chase, would you mind telling me what's wrong?" Ryder asked. It took a while before Chase answered "Do you promise not to tell anyone or anypup?" Chase asked. "Of course Chase"

"Ok"

 **A/N: So? What do you think guys? Also what is up with Chase? He seems so sad :( Find out on the next chapter. SAVAGE. OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Ranger Pup for the review and thanks for offering to help when I need it :) Now…On to Chapter 2**

Chase started "The reason why I'm so sad today is because I miss my dad and I wish I could just meet him one day" Chase said while on Ryder's lap. Chase continued "I've never met him before, and today is father's day" Chase said. This wasn't the first time his dad never came on Father's day though. Chase's dad has never came and met his son ever since Chase can remember and it's been so long that Chase has even forgotten how he looks. Ryder knew this already and wanted to help Chase because it looked like Chase was getting sadder each year his father never came.

"Don't worry Chase, one day he will come" Is all Ryder could say but Chase had already broken down into tears and Ryder embraced him. "You promise?" Chase said.

That was a hard question for Ryder, he thought of how Chase's dad has never came and he doubted that he would come this year ,or the next year, or the year after that and so on, he was worried. It took a while for Ryder to answer but finally he said….

"I Promise"

With that Chase got off Ryder's lap and walked away but before he could leave Ryder called out to him "Are you still going to go to the Father's Day festival?" Ryder asked "I don't know I mean what's the point of going again if I'm going to be lonely?" Chase asked "All your friends are gonna be there, Chase, and you atleast get to be with other fathers" Ryder said. "Ok, but it won't be the same" and Chase left. But before going to see the other pups he fixed his hair and washed his face so they didn't ask him what happened and why he was so sad.

Chase walked down the slope to the Town Hall where everyone was setting up the Festival to say good morning to them. He went across the bridge looking at the beautiful sea he was above and 2 seagulls flew past going down and catching fish. When he made it across he walked pass Katie's shop (or whatever it is I can't remember though :3) and made it to Town Hall following the sidewalk of course and saw the others helping out with decorations and food. This just made Chase sadder because of how their fathers will be so proud of them for how they decorated the place and of the food they made. "Morning everyone" Chase said. "Morning Chase" they all said and went back to work just like that. Chase wanted to help "Mind if I pitch in? I can direct you guys like I did when we had to picked all those pumpkins and apples for Farmer Yumi when a snow storm was coming" Chase said. "Sure Chase" Marshall said. So Chase did the exact same thing as at that time at Farmer Yumi's and the work went a bit faster actually. Meanwhile the pups fathers were already in Adventure Bay and couldn't wait to meet there daughters and sons

 **A/N: There you have it everyone, why Chase is so sad and also my Chapters are very short sorry but my imagination just runs out after 500 or so words. But I'll try to do longer on the 3** **rd** **chapter, please leave a review if you can SAVAGE. OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for another review Ranger Pup I appreciate it :). Now we're on to Chapter 3 everybody :)**

As everyone finished setting up decorations and the food they walked back to the Lookout and talked on the way "Soooo Chase are you coming to the festival?" Rocky asked. "Well, I just helped you guys decorating the thing so why not?" Chase said. "Ok if you say so" Rocky said rolling his eyes, him and the others already knew about Chase's father's day problem so Rocky and the others had to be careful not to say anything wrong thing about it but sadly Chase saw Rocky roll his eyes "What's that supposed to mean?" Chase said with his voice growing a bit louder and with concern. "N-Nothing" Rocky said and began to do a fast walk but not too much for Chase to notice that he was running away.

Chase sighed he knew what Rocky meant when he rolled his eyes and stuttered to answer he sighed and continued walking on. He looked out to the calm sea and saw some dolphins jumping in and out of the water which seemed to calm him down a bit. "Why doesn't my dad ever come?" he thought and he stopped walking and took a look of the sea again "I hope I get to see him sooner or later even if it takes decades I will still be waiting" Chase said confidently. "C'mon dude we have to get back to the lookout to change fow the fathew's day festival!" Zuma said walking away with the others which snapped Chase back to reality and ran back to them. They walked up the slope to the Lookout and went into each of their pup houses to get ready. Chase though didn't know what to do for the first time (well except for that time he drove Rubble's digger).

He had already fixed his hair and washed his face but what should he do next? "Should I put on a tuxedo? Nah, it's a festival not a fancy restaurant" he kept thinking about putting on something else but he always thought it would be too practical so eventually he decided on wearing his collar with his pup tag on it and transformed his pup house into his…..um truck? Or SUV? Or whatever I'll call it a rig, and drove down to the Beach because it was still kind of early for Chase to be at the festival he parked on the beach and hopped off his rig, sat down and watched some people swimming and playing with their fathers he wished it was him and his father playing volleyball on the beautiful sand or swimming with him. He saw a kid and his dad leaving the water. "Wow that was fun dad, can we swim another time again?" The kid asked "Sure, remember I'm always home so you can see me anytime you like so I'll always be there" The father said. Those last four words made Chase tear up.

 _I'll always be there_

Chase sighed he never heard his father say that…ever. Some tears started rolling down his cheeks but he wiped them away with his paw because he didn't want anyone noticing. "Hey Chase" Marshall said walking over to the German Shepherd startling him. "Oh hey Marshall, has the festival started yet?" Chase asked "Yeah it did" Marshall said "You coming?" he asked "Yeah, soon" Chase said and with that Marshall left walking away. Chase walked across the street and got to Town Hall when he saw different people with their dads doing contest, talking with their sons and daughters and others. Chase wondered "What should I do now?" he thought

 **A/N: Done with Chapter 3 finally. So Chase is finally at the festival. What will happen? Have a wild guess in the reviews or wait for Chapter 4 :D SAVAGE. OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you SgtJay for the review. Alright everyone Chapter 4 let's see what happens also this is kind of a ChasexMarshall fanfic just to make you know**

Chase was just starring at the festival still wondering what to do next. He saw Marshall and his father coming towards him so he just smiled as they got there because of he didn't want to give off the intention that he didn't like talking to people or something like that. "Hey, Chase" Marshall's father said "Hey Marshall Sr." Chase said (couldn't think of a name for Marshall's father :3) "So you having fun at the festival so far?" Marshall Sr. asked. Chase didn't know what to say, he just got here and he didn't know what to do so it was kind of hard but he just decided on a simple "Yeah" with a fake smile "Ok, Chase" Marshall Sr. said and he walked away with Marshall. Chase walked over to the games and eating contests all done by fathers and sons. Chase walked up to someone managing the sign-up station. "Can I join one of these contest or games?" Chase said. Over the years Chase was allowed to play without a father but this year Mayor Goodway thought it would raise profits –it didn't- and changed the rules so that children play with their fathers only so sadly for Chase the man managing the station said "he had to have a father with him in order to play" Chase sighed and went to talk with the other teammates on the PAW Patrol's fathers.

First he talked to Rocky's dad who was just like him but bigger and had a darker shade of brown in his eyes; then Skye whose dad was a pilot for one of the Army's helicopters (hence why she flies one). But he couldn't find Rubble and his dad. But he eventually found them in one of the eating competitions (of course). Everest said she wasn't coming because she was busy with her father doing something else. He saw Zuma and his dad swimming in the sea together, racing each other, splashing water on each other and just relaxing in the water this just kept Chase in a long stare sitting down imagining him and his father playing with him instead of them and no it's not like he loves the beach or something (he actually likes exploring or ancient times or ruins or something like that) but just seeing how much fun everyone was having instead of him it was like he was in a time-out chair for the whole day. Marshall and his father saw Chase and Sr. told Marshall to ask what's wrong with Chase so Marshall walked over to him "Whats wrong Chase? You seem to be in Cloud 9" Marshall said chuckling sitting next to him "Oh, Nothing Marshall I just wish my dad was here to do all this with me" Chase said sighing. "It's ok Chase, maybe he's just very late" Marshall said with confidence and a smile. "That's easy for you to say you at least get to see your dad anytime you want while I'm stuck with nothing" Chase said. "Well, maybe you should wait and your wishes might come true" Marshall said and moved a bit closer to Chase and hugged him

"Anyway, I better get going, we're in the finals for one of the contest and it's soon starting" Marshall got up and walked away with his dad. _Hmmmmm maybe I should wait for my dad and maybe he will come_ Chase thought and he waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited

By time now they we're putting down decorations and giving some leftover food to the other pups and the sun was setting he sighed watching the others hug their parents and saying they loved them and their fathers left waving their goodbyes when they were leaving. As they were out of sight Marshall walked up to Chase who had his head down. "So did he come?" Marshall said. "N-N-No" is all Chase could say before he broke down into tears and cried in Marshall's arms sobbing and wetting Marshall's white fur "It's ok, don't worry you have us remember? So don't feel so sad" Marshall said comforting the Shepherd. Now everypup was there asking Chase what's wrong which overwhelmed him and he ran away back to the lookout with everyone yelling at him to come back he ran into his pup house and he closed the door and layed in his bed, cried and sobbed to sleep

 **A/N: Wow. Sad Chapter and yes this is a little ChasexMarshall fanfic but it doesn't focus mainly on that it focuses on Chase's father the ChasexMarshall part is mostly at the end anyway if it isn't your cup of tea don't read and leave a review if you can**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you Ranger Pup for liking the chapter from before :). It's Chapter 5 everyone let's begin…**

While Chase slept in his pup house the others walked back to the lookout to unwind (by that I mean take a rest or something for those dirty minded people out there).

"What's up with Chase?" Ryder asked

Marshall looked at him with a worried face.

"Ryder…you didn't tell Chase or promise him that his father was coming did you?"  
Ryder thought about it then he realized and he gasped

"Geez, dude you shouldn't get a pewson or pups hopes up and then smash it to the gwound and bweak his heawt like that" Zuma said

"Ryder, I know you want Chase to have faith in his father but is it really a choice to lie to one of your pups just to cheer them up?" Marshall said. (See chapter 2 if you don't know why this is happening)

Ryder sighed and looked at the others. "Ok so maybe I screwed up a little" Ryder said. Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"OK, I totally failed. There happy?" Ryder said. "Oh I'm fine Ryder but Chase isn't so please go talk to him and apologize, and no lying this time." Marshall said. Ryder never really liked being told by his pups what to do but right now it wasn't time for arguing. He ran back to the lookout.

Meanwhile the others we're still walking, talking about what just happened.

"Man, Ryder did it big time" Rocky said.

"Well he does like to cheer us up but sometimes it gets a bit out of hand and that was a perfect example of it" Marshall said.

"Dude needs to think of what to say befowe cheewing up a person" Zuma said.

"But Marshall why do you care for Chase so much?" Rubble asked.  
"ooooooooooooooooo" Rocky and Zuma went.

Marshall blushed.

"Ok, Ok I admit it I love Chase" Marshall said grinning his teeth.

"Say WHAT?" Skye practically screamed into Marshall's ears

"I said I love Chase. Deal with it"

"Chase is MINE Marshall not yours" Skye said with an angry face while Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble we're snickering

"First of all Skye, I at least care for him and what do you do? Act like you're in trouble and flirt with him like he's your hero" Marshall said.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The others said

"Well atleast it's NORMAL for me to like him" she said with a growl.

"Read my lips Skye. I. LOVE. CHASE"

"NO, I LOVE HIM"

"NO, I DO" Marshall then pushed Skye to the ground

"You…You hit me? You can't hit a female" Skye said surprised.

"Sometimes I wonder" Marshall said crossing his arm

Then Skye hit him with a flying kick to the cheek

"Wha-?" Marshall said holding his cheek which was bleeding. Then he growled loudly and lunged at Skye pinning her to the ground. It was a Pup-fu battle like hell with Marshall and his sneek attacks and Skye with her fast clawing skills but Rocky and Zuma broke them up and carried them both to Katie's Clinic (yay, remembered the name this time) while Rubble went back to the lookout

They came through the door and Katie gasped at what she saw. Scars from all the clawing from Skye was on Marshall on his head, his cheeks, his back and his neck. While Skye had bruises all over her body and a black eye.

"What happened?" Katie said.

"They got into a fight over loving Chase" Rocky said trying not to laugh at how funny it was.

"I'll have to call Ryder and tell them about it but I won't tell him about the loving Chase part, he can deal with that for himself." Katie said "But right now I have to bandage these two up" Katie added. She put the two on a separate bed and got some EMT equipment. Rocky and Zuma had left the clinic and walked back to the lookout.

Meanwhile at the lookout Rubble had went to sleep while Ryder went to talk to Chase.

He knocked on his pup house door.

"Chase, you there? _Knock knock_ "

(No answer)

"Chase I know your sad but we can talk this out just please open the door" Ryder said.

Chase finally opened the door and he looked terrible. His eyes we're even redder from before and his face was full of something you usually don't give to Ryder.

 _Hate_

Ryder started "Chase I'm sorr-…."

"SHUT UP!" Chase yelled in Ryder's face

"WHY? WHY DID YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE?!" Chase yelled again

"Look Chase, I thought he was actually coming so I winged it and hoped for the be-…."  
"YOU WINGED IT HUH? OH. OH YOU DEFINETLEY WINGED IT RYDER LOOK AT WHAT YOUR STUPID WINGING DID. LOOK AT ME I'M A TRAIN WRECK!"

"Chase calm dow-…"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORST RYDER? EACH YEAR THE SAME THING HAPPENS AND THIS YEAR I ACTUALLY THOUGHT HE WOULD SHOW BUT NOOOOOOOOO YOU HAD TO MAKE ME EVEN MORE EXCITED FOR ME AND CRASH IT DOWN LIKE IT'S A PIECE OF CRUMPLED PAPER!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE WASN'T COMING OK?" Ryder yelled

"I didn't know he wasn't coming Chase how was I supposed to know, I can't see the future you know"  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO LIE TO ME AND TELL ME HE'S ACTUALLY COMING!"

"Chase I don't know ok? For all we know he could be dea-…" Ryder said putting his hands on his mouth.

 _Crap_

There was 2 seconds of fallen silence

"he c-could be what?" Chase whispered

"Chase, your father….I think he's….dead" Ryder said before leaving Chase's pup house. Chase just starred outside

Emotion less…

Face Less…

Father Less…

He walked back slowly inside his pup house and slammed the door.

Rocky and Zuma heard all the yelling from the slope and heard everything.

"Jesus. I never seen Chase so…angry"

"I don't blame him dude, the guy has no fathew that loves him.

They walked back to their pup houses

"Goodluck and night Zuma, your gonna need it" Rocky said

Zuma knew what he meant, they could here Chase's crying and sobbing from both their pup houses

"Same to you Wocky" Zuma said and they both went to sleep

 **A/n: finally a chapter over 1k words I Can't belive it :D Also the story isn't ending just like that *spoiler alert* his father actually comes (which is in the summary) but can you guess who his father is? Take a guess hehe or find out next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 everone we finally get to see who Chase's Father is!**

Back at Katie's clinic

"Seriously guys you shouldn't fight over one person" Katie said putting bandages all over Marshall's scars

"Sorry Katie but Skye started it by getting all bitchy and saying Chase was hers even though-…"

"OH. THERE YOU GO AGAIN MARSHALL" Skye said holding and ice pack to her eyes

"Look Skye if your gonna complain about everything I say then pipe that hole of yours you call a mouth"

Katie sighed "Stop arguing you two, your just making it worse" Katie said

"Now you guys go rest it's almost 10:00PM" Katie said pointing to a clock.

They both sighed and went to sleep

Meanwhile off into the distance of the clinic…

"Man, I finally made it" Said an unknown pup as he got off a train at the train station. He went over to the ticket sales man.

"Excuse me, but uh do you know where a pup named Chase lives?" Said the unknown pup. He had a voice of an adult (about a 25 year old to be exact).

"He lives on that lookout tower over there but if you're gonna meet him you better hurry they close doors at 10" The man said pointing to the clock. The pup looked at it as he saw 6 minutes to 10.

"Well, better start running" the pup said and he sprinted away

Luckily this pup had pace and I MEAN like 99 pace

The pup was a white German shepherd with a big tail and a black bolt on his sides and he had amber eyes just like Chase.

He ran through some bushes and he took a short cut and got to a house and ran inside moving through the living room then smelling dinner as he ran through the kitchen

"Smells good" He said as he ran through the backyard and through some people sitting on chairs on the patio "Dinners ready" he said as he continued on through the roads of Adventure Bay "What?" One of the people sitting said. He ran passed a person in his backyard looking through a telescope and as the pup ran passed he slapped his hand "Huh?" the man said. But the pup was already gone. He came to another backyard with a trampoline and he jumped hitting the trampoline which sent him flying he was atleast 4 seconds in the air before hitting the ground again then he took a glimpse of the town hall and saw the clock

 _2 minutes_

"Looks like it's the final stretch" he said looking at the bridge and lookout as he ran a bit faster

Meanwhile Ryder was just checking on the pups to see if there ok before closing tonight. He also got the call from Katie minutes earlier and he was disappointed now dealing with 3 pups at a time. As he reached the lookout door and went inside he heard somebody yell

"WAIT!" The person yelled it was the pup that was trying to get to the lookout.

But Ryder thought something else otherwise

"Must be losing my marbles from all the stress" he said. As he was about to press the close button

"NO WAIT! DON'T CLOSE THE D- _*BONG*_ " The pup hit the door as it closed and slid down the glass door as Ryder watched in curiosity as the door glass squeaked with all the sliding.

Ryder quickly opened the door to see the white German shepherd on the ground on his back

"d-door" The said pup said before he went unconscious Ryder picked him up and carried him to the clinic.

He didn't bother getting on his ATV so he just carried him on his shoulders while doing a bit of a speed walk

As Ryder carried the pup in Katie sighed seeing another hurt pup

"What happened to this one?" Katie said with a frown

"He accidently ran into the lookout door as it was closing" Ryder said

"Hmmmm let me take a look" As Katie grabbed the pup out of Ryders arms and took a look at his head

"Eh, he's a little bruised from the impact but no severe damages but he still needs to rest so I'll put him next to Marshall on his bed. In the meantime you go back and sleep for the night"

"Ok" and Ryder left and walked back to the lookout.

Katie placed the pup on Marshall's bed which woke up Marshall. As the white German shepherd started to come to he gasped

"W-Where am I?" The pup asked

"You're in Katie's clinic" Marshall said

"By the way who are you anyway, my name's Marshall and I work with the PAW Patrol what about you?

It took half a minute to answer

"Bolt, I'm looking for my son, Chase"

 **A/N: And there you have it everyone who Chase's father is sorry if I don't upload on weekends but I don't have internet so I upload at school. See you next Chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you SgtJay for another review :). There was a Ferris Bueller's Day Off reference at the part where Bolt runs through the house (Chapter 5) Now Marshall has finally met Chase's father let's see what happens next.**

Marshall gasped at what Bolt said.

"You're looking for your son Chase?" Marshall asked again blinking hoping this wasn't a dream

"Yeah, do you know him or something?" Bolt said half sleep

"Of course I know him he's a partner of mine in the PAW Patrol" Marshall exclaimed

"Really? Well, I'm pretty proud of him." Bolt said with a smile

"By the way why are you in the clinic? The lookout is just across the bridge" Marshall said pointing to the lookout

"Is that where he's staying?" Bolt asked

"Yeah"

"Dang it, I was so close to getting to meet him. Stupid door" Bolt said

"What door?" Marshall asked

"The one at the front, when I tried running in before it closed and I accidently hit my head on the door and now I got a bruise right here and I'm in this clinic now" he sighed

"Don't worry Bolt, I'm sure you'll be out of here by tomorrow which means you get to meet your son" Marshall said and Bolt smiled

"Sadly for me though I'm got so many scars on my body that I'll have to stay here for another 3 days" Marshall said

"Dah, you'll live" Bolt said with a smile

"Goodnight" Bolt added

"Goodnight" Marshall said.

In the morning Ryder brought out food for Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Chase. There were no birds singing, no sound of the waves crashing, and barely any citizens wandering around.

"Pups, breakfast is ready" Ryder said and one at a time each went out of their pup houses

Except for Chase

"Did you guys get a good sleep?" Ryder questioned

"No, Chase was crying all night thanks to you" Rocky said

Ryder sighed, he didn't mean to ruin the little shepherd's spirit

"Zuma, when you're done eating can you wake up Chase?" Ryder asked

"Sure thing" Zuma said

As Zuma finished he walked over to Chase's pup house

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Who is it?"

"Zuma"

Chase opened the door but he had his head down so Zuma couldn't make out any features

Chase walked over to his bowl and ate his food whilst Ryder watched him, he was gonna ask Chase questions but before he could even walk over there Chase left and went back into his pup house. Ryder sighed then he got a call from Katie

"Ryder here"

"Hey Ryder, I got great news there's a pup named Bolt claiming that he's Chase's father"

Ryder gasped "Did you do a test to make sure?" Ryder asked

"I did a DNA test and a Blood Test and he matches Chase so yeah" Katie said.

"Ok then, I'll go pick him up" Ryder said excitedly and ran to Katies shop

As he ran Bolt couldn't wait to meet his son

"It's been so long…I can't wait to see him" Bolt said as Ryder ran in

"Where is he?" Ryder asked

"Right over here" Katie said walking up to Bolt and picking him up.

"Here you go Ryder"

"Thank you Katie" Ryder said as he dashed out the clinic with Bolt

Bolt felt the breeze of the wind in his face while Ryder ran

It felt like heaven

As Ryder got to the lookout he placed Bolt on the ground

"Where is he?" Bolt asked

"Over there by that blue pup house" Ryder said pointing at Chase's pup house

Bolt ran to Chase's pup house.

He knocked

 _Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock_

"Who is it?"

"A surprise" Ryder said

As Chase opened the door he just stared into the eyes of the shepherd in front of him

"Who are you?" Chase asked

"Oh just take a wild guest" Bolt asked with a smile

Chase looked at him carefully. "Amber eyes just like me and we're both German shepherds….no way….could he be

"My father?" Chase asked

Bolt nodded

Chase gasped with excitement and he embraced him

Finally it happened. Finally Chase met his father. Finally …..he wasn't alone anymore

 **A/N: Sorry I rushed a little there I was getting a bit sleepy but FINALLY Chase met his Father :D leave a review if you can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you Ranger Pup for another review :). Now onto the next Chapter.**

Chase and Bolt were hugging for 10 seconds now

"Um…you guys gonna let go yet?" Ryder asked

"Just a little longer?" Chase and Bolt said in unison.

After another 4 seconds they let go

"I can't believe it, my father finally came" Chase said

"And I'm very proud of you son for being on the PAW Patrol" Bolt said.

Chase smiled at his dad in which he smiled back.

"Say though, why did it take you so long to get here Bolt?" Ryder asked.

"Well, to make long story short…owner issues" Bolt said.

"Hmmmm what do you mean?" Ryder asked.

"She doesn't give me much…freedom you would say and she's a bit strict"

"Oh, so you ran away then?"

"Well I guess you can say that" Bolt said shrugging his shoulders.

"So…Wanna play tag?" Chase asked getting into playing position wagging his tail.

"Yeah!" Bolt said

"Your it" Chase said tapping his dad and he ran off laughing with joy. "I'm gonna get ya" Bolt said running off in the same direction

Ryder smiled he got back Chase's spirit and he barely had to do anything. He watched as they ran around trees, the lookout, inside the lookout, and as far as the bridge even.

They ran passed Rocky, Zuma and Rubble

"Hi guys, Bye guys" Chase said running passed them

"Chase? Where are you- _ ***oof***_ " Rocky was ran over by Bolt

"Sorry" Bolt yelled while running

Finally they were out of breath  
"Good….r-run _***phew*"**_ Bolt said

"Yeah, so what now?" Chase asked.

"Well, I'd really like a tour of the place" Bolt said

"Ok, so this is the lookout" Chase said pointing to the lookout.

"Neat."  
"And these are our pup houses" Chase said walking around the Lookout with Bolt

"Hey, this blue one you have has a police badge on it" Bolt said pointing at the design.

"Well, you see our pup houses represent what job we do like for example I'm police pup so I have to have a police themed pup house and it's the same with our collars too" Chase said showing his dad his collar.

"Pretty cool." Bolt said

Chase showed him the inside. The TV. The Pup Pup Boogie game (which both we're terrible at in their perspective) and Town Hall, The beach, and Mr. Porter's…um restaurant/grocery store thingy, in which Mr. Porter gave them both three meatballs. After that they went back to the lookout.

"That was fun" Bolt said

"Thank you" Chase said smiling.

"Hey pups, how was your tour?" Ryder asked

"Fine" they both said in unison

"Then what are you guys gonna do now?"

"Take rest and visit places" Bolt said

"Ok" Ryder said

It had been 3 days now since Bolt arrived he had been sleeping on one of the bean bags in the lookout and had been getting used to the place and today Marshall and Skye we're getting out of the clinic. Bolt didn't know who Skye was but he guessed it was a girl from the sound of her name.

When Marshall and Skye arrived (separated) they both said their hellos to Bolt and went off to do whatever they want.

Skye went off to Jake's Mountain to visit Everest

Marshall, Bolt and Chase talked

Ryder played his pup pad (obviously)  
And the others played Pup Pup Boogie.

 **A/N: I know, terrible chapter but I keep getting stuck somewhere. Anyway leave a Review if you can and see you next Chapter it isn't over next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you samuelsmwong for your Review. Now guys it's Chapter 9 already. Geez. Never thought I would get that far. Thank you guys for your Reviews. I will try hard in this Chapter because Chapter 8 was rubbish (except for that Chase and Bolt playing part :3) because I couldn't really think of anything else to do so I skipped a little to 3 days where Marshall and Skye come back so lets see what happens :)**

As said before Marshall was talking to Chase and Bolt

"So did you guys miss me?" Marshall said with a grin

"Well I did, I'm not very sure about dad though" Chase said

Marshall blushed

 _Did Chase really just say he MISSED me? aww that's so cute of him I could just hug him and kiss hi-_

"Marshall?" Bolt said snapping him back to reality

"Huh? What?"

"You're blushing" Bolt said pointing out to his cheeks

 _Crap_

"Oh uh….I was thinking about something" Marshall said with a fake grin

"Ok?" Bolt said raising an eyebrow "About what?"

"Why do you want to know?" Marshall asked

"Well, usually people blush because they're embarrassed but there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about here unless your bipolar or something but another reason to blush is out of love" Bolt said "And I'm the guy whose gone through this game level so it's ok to tell me who you like" Bolt added

"Um…guys? I'm still here" Chase said.

"Oh. Right" Bolt said then Chase and Marshall's pup tags lit up

" _PAW Patrol to the lookout!" Ryder said_

"Ryder needs us!" Chase and Marshall said in unison

They all ran to the lookout and of course Marshall crashed into everyone and said a corny joke to cheer them up (again. The usual)

Skye came late because of her being at Jake's Mountain which is very far away

"What took YOU so long?" Marshall asked with a trolling grin. Skye growled at the Dally to shush

They went up the elevator to get their pup packs and went up to see Ryder

They all got into their positions and Bolt (without a uniform) just stood by Ryder

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said

"Ok pups. Mayor Goodway has lost Chickaletta again…for the third time this week" Ryder said

Ryder received groans from almost every pup except for Bolt because geez sometimes Mayor Goodway just gets on their nerves of how she ALWAYS loses Chickaletta she really needs one those…

"If she's gonna lose Chickaletta so much then she should just get a pet tracker" Marshall suggested

"True, she is rich in all" Ryder said holding his chin

"Anyway, here's who I need" Ryder said getting out his pup pad

"Marshall, I need you if she's in a high place. But if your ladder can't reach her we'll call Skye."  
"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!"

"And Chase, I need you with your net if she falls"

"Chase is on the case!"

"The rest of you pups can go back to doing whatever you want"

"PAW Patrol is on roll!" Ryder said

They went down the slide and blah blah blah yaddy yaddy yadda skip skip skip

As they got to Town Hall they were met with a trembling Mayor Goodway

"RYDER HELP, CHICKALETTA IS MISSING AGAI-"

"We heard Mayor Goodway, geez calm down" Ryder said

"Chase, could you sniff her out please?" Ryder asked Chase

"On it Ryder" Chase said.

He sniffed the ground trying to find her scent until….

"ACHOO, Found her!"

"Where did she go?"

"The railway, that isn't safe for a chicken" Chase said

"NOOO, MY CHICKALETTA!" Mayor Goodway screamed while the rest held their ears

"Mayor Goodway! For once can you please, SHUT. UP!" Ryder said

"Whats this? Ryder I'm the mayor of Adventure Bay and I scream as loud as I want thank you very much" Mayor Goodway huffed twitching Ryder's eye in stress, he hesitated

"Chase, you know what to do and Marshall you also know what to do so please just go already and get the stupid chicken, plea…"

"Stupid? STUPID? My precious Chickaletta is very smart Ryder she even knows how to do math, 2+4=8 see?" She said handing a paper that Chickaletta wrote on to Ryder.

"Um….2+4=6 Mayor Goodway" Ryder said

"Are you sure Ryder? Because _I_ think its 8 too"

 _Sometimes I swear I wonder how you were even elected_

"Chase and Marshall, just go please, Mayor Goodway is obviously holding us up.

"Yes sir Ryder sir" and they hopped into their vehicles and drove off.

When Chase and Marshall got to the railway they were surprised to see Chickaletta on the railway…

Because she was stuck there.

Chase walked on to the railing and tried to pick up Chickaletta but she was stuck for good on this big piece of gum someone left

"Seriously? Gum? You got stuck because of something you could see anytime your walking Chickaletta? C'mon you know better" Chase said picking her up gently. That's when…

"Crap"

He heard a train horn.

 **A/N: Chapter 9 done. Honestly that Mayor Goodway stupidity part was priceless XD and Marshall showing a little bit more love for Chase was a bit sketchy (I'm not very good at gay pairings but it's worth a try right?) Leave a review if you can see you next Chapter :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't really have any author notes right now but I'll tell you the reason it took so long to upload. You see I take breaks sometimes and sometimes I just can't write because I get distracted easily and as you can see my chapters suck because of that and sometimes I can't find the time to upload at school so please understand. Other than that let's begin Chapter 10**

Chase heard the train horn and he gasped as he could see the train in view

"C'mon Chickaletta!" Chase forcefully tried to pick her up but her feet were still stuck on the gum.

The train was now getting closer and closer

"Dammit Chickaletta can't you help?" Chase said but Chickaletta only clucked

Chase started growling at Chickaletta and tried even harder to lift Chickaletta, she started clucking with pain.

The train was getting even closer now (about 1 mile or so)

When Chase tried another time, he hit the ground in anger and he tried again he tried even harder this time, The train driver got his head out and yelled

"GET OFF THE TRACK!" Which Chase heard but he couldn't leave Chickaletta there to get run over, he needed help. But then he realized

 _Wait why the hell did I not ask Marshall for help?!_

"Marshall help me before we get run over!" Chase yelled. Meanwhile Marshall was day dreaming out of watching Chase and not paying attention.

Finally Chase shook him back to reality by literally shaking him.

"MARSHALL!"

"GAH- WHAT?!"

"HELP ME LIFT CHICKALETTA!" Marshall nodded and the two proceeded trying to pick up Chickaletta.

The train driver yelled again

"GET OFF THE TRACK!"

Still the two pups couldn't lift Chickaletta off the gum.

"What kind of…gu-um i-is this a-anyway?" Marshall asked trying really hard to lift Chickaletta who again clucked with even more pain.

The train was now approaching, wheels clickety clacking on the track the freight cars trickety trocking, and the sound of an air horn blasting

"I c-can't lift…any..more" Chase said weakly and he let go of Chickaletta.

Marshall still continued until he too ran out of strength.

The train was 800 feet from them now

"One last hug?" Chase asked

"Y-Yeah" Marshall said blushing a little as he embraced Chase.

They closed their eyes and waited for impact

The train horn was getting louder and Louder and LOUDER

Until…

"GET OUT THE WAY!" A person yelled…but it wasn't the train driver.

Whoever that was grabbed Chase and Marshall and put them to safety just in time before…

"CLUCK-! (clickety clack clickety clack clickety clack clickety clack clickety clack)"

All that was left….

Was feathers.

Feathers flying in the low wind. Moving with the dust until they reached the ground

Chase opened one eye then the other and realized he wasn't on the train track anymore.

"Huh? What happened?" Chase asked scanning the area. He found Marshall next to him on the ground groaning.

He nudged him "Marshall, you ok?" Chase asked

Marshall blinked his eyes open.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I wonder how we got _here_ though" Marshall said

"Someone must've saved us, whoever did deserves a very big thank you."

"You're welcome, son" Bolt said walking up to them with Ryder and Mayor Goodway.

"Wait…dad? You saved us?"

"Indeed I did" Bolt said grinning and Chase went up and hugged his dad, but it only lasted 1 second before Mayor Goodway broke them up

"WHERE'S MY LITTLE CHICKALETTA!?" Mayor Goodway screamed into Bolt's ear

"Oh…um I'm sorry to say this Mayor Goodway…..but uh…..Chickaletta is-"

"SAVED. SHE'S SAVED. YES!" Mayor Goodway yelled

"That wasn't what I was gonna s-"Before Bolt could finished Mayor Goodway embraced him tightly and gave him kisses

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Mayor Goodway screamed again

"So….Where is my little darling purse chicken?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"Uh..." Is only Bolt could say

"Go on, tell me" Mayor Goodway said.

Bolt pointed to the train track

Mayor Goodway blinked a few times before asking

"What? I don't see Chickaletta"

Bolt sighed

"She didn't make it" Bolt said in a weak voice

Mayor Goodway had already started forming tears in her eyes

"W-WHAT?!" Mayor Goodway screamed as loud as she could

"I said, she didn't make it ma'am" Bolt said

Mayor walked over to Bolt and raised her hand and gave bolt the hardest slap of her life

But Bolt didn't do anything he just simply shrugged it off and kept staring, Mayor huffed and walked away.

"How did you not even flinch at that slap dad?" Chase asked.

Bolt looked down at the ground and sighed

"I'll tell you when we get back" Bolt said, and he walked away to the lookout

 **A/N: DAAAANM BOLT YOU GOT SOME STEEL TAKING A SLAP LIKE THAT! This was a good Chapter tbh but it still needs some kinks you know a little more words more Ideas and more hair raising suspense but I get tired typing this stuff out sometimes and they end up like Chapter 8 anyway leave a review SAVAGE. OUT**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you 626and624 for your review I really appreciate it. Sorry if I haven't been updating as much as I use to but I'm a bit sick and haven't been at school to update and guys please cut me some little slack I'm only a 13 year old kid :/ but other than that LETS CONTINUE**

Before the pups and Ryder could walk away Bolt stopped, and looked at the railway track

He walked slowly over to the track making sure there was no train coming by looking both ways, he reached there and stared at the lifeless piece of pink that stuck to the track, he examined it closely

"Guys…..I don't think…..this is gum" Bolt said looking closely at the foot print Chickaletta made.

He lowered his snout, and sniffed

He shook his head and took his eyes off the gum, He turned around

"This isn't gum….its…..cement"

"Cement? But how is it pin-"Ryder asked but was interrupted

"Its spray painted, which I took a whiff of…..which smelled terrible…." Bolt said

Bolt sighed then thought carefully, _who would do this? I mean the track wasn't on construction, and cement isn't used for tracks, it's used for sidewalks. Then why was it there and….and why was it painted pink to disguise itself as gum, and wet?_

"This…isn't normal" Is all Bolt could say before walking off of the railway and walked with his head down

The others ran passed Bolt and got onto their rigs and drove off while Bolt just walked. He walked passed 's and then passed the beach and then across to Town Hall, he saw Mayor Goodway looking out through the window with a face that held grudge forever and said hate all over it. He sighed and continued to walk along the path to the Lookout

It was a bit quieter than usual as he walked, he reached the bridge and walked on the thick metal, only footsteps could be heard.

His footsteps

He walked with his head down. Ignoring the sound of the majestic seagulls flying above, waiting for a catch of fish.

He walked up the slope and was greeted by Chase and Marshall, in which Ryder was gone to tell the pups what happened to Chickaletta

As Bolt reached there Chase asked

"Now, before I asked you how you were able to take a slap like the Terminator I want to ask you, how did you know that we were in trouble?" Chase said

"Fatherly senses, my ears twitch when danger is about to happen, you should be lucky I was there just in the nick of time" Bolt said

"Ok, so now onto the real question. Why did you take a hard slap to the face?"

Bolt thought for a second before answering

"My owner…..she…..was very….aggressive" Bolt said.

"By aggressive, what do you mean?" Marshall asked

Bolt sighed and took a while to answer

"She tortured me by beating me up for making mistakes and it happens a lot so I've gotten used to it" Bolt said staring at the ground.

Chase and Marshall gasped at what Bolt just said

"You mean… she was a pet abuser?" Marshall said

"Yeah, and she wasn't even arrested for it"

"WHAT? Well who is this owner anyway?" Chase asked

"Her name is Penny, I don't know her last name but people just call her Penny, she's very famous for acting in movies and music videos and TV shows around the world. Yeah, she was kind on the outside when on set, but on the inside, at home she was pretty much the devil. Whenever I spilled something or broke something not even important, she would mostly kick me because I was on the ground or throw me across the house and throws things at me. This got worse and worse until finally I had to get out of that hell hole I just had to. She ruined everything for me, she broke everything inside me she took you and your mom away from me and I…..thought I wouldn't see you guys again. So I ran away and I ran and I ran and I never looked back, it was like an adventure the wind in my face the feeling of escape and freedom, it felt glorious

"So then that's why it took you so long to find me" Chase added

"Yeah"

Right then Ryder came out with the rest of the pups with mixed emotions

Some for Chickaletta

Some for now not saving that abomination they call a "purse chicken"

And some just happy to see the others are safe

"Oh Chase, are you ok?" Skye asked running up and hugging Chase

Chase blushed

Marshall lowly growled at Skye, he knew what she was trying to do, he knew that Skye was trying take Chase away from him

But that wasn't gonna happen

Marshall quickly walked over to the two and practically pulled Chase to the his side

"Hey Chase, you want to play hide and seek?" Marshall asked quickly. Before Skye could object Chase answered

"Um yeah sure I guess?" Chase asked but before they walked away

"Hide and Seek? Ooh I wanna play I wanna play!" Skye yipped

Now Marshall really needed to think about something, Skye wanted to be with Chase and she was determined even putting on puppy eyes for extra insurance but that wasn't gonna work with Marshall so he quickly thought of an excuse

"Sorry Skye but this Hide and Seek is a One on One Hide and Seek game, you know One on One? Mano y Mano?" Marshall said

"Ok, but can I atleast referee the game?" Skye asked really determined now, so determined that she would find an excuse under the sun to just be by Chase

"There's a referee?" Chase asked

"Um, yeah" Skye said, but Marshall knew she was lying

 _Lying B****_

"Hmmmm I'm gonna have to ask my dad about that" Chase said and he walked over to Bolt

Well, now Skye was sure she wasn't going to be with Chase for lying to him and she definitely knew that there is no referee in Hide and Seek

"Hey dad, is there a referee in Hide and Seek?"

"Huh? A referee? I don't remember anything like that in Hide and Seek"

"Ok, if you say so"

"Yeah, there is no referee so, sorry Skye" Chase said and with that he ran with Marshall to play

This just left Skye, alone, now because the others had went to play Pup Pup Boogie and Ryder (of course) went to play his Pup Pad, Skye sighed

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Bolt said walking up to Skye

Skye quickly thought of a plan and she quickly smirked like the Grinch

 **A/N: What is Skye's plan? Also yeah I'm 13 but I'm already making my own story and publishing it and as you can see I kind of suck at gay pairings :/. Anyway leave a review please. See you next Chapter. SAVAGE. OUT**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: No author notes for this one so just read**

Skye turned around to Bolt with that Grinch grin turned into a sad face

"Oh Bolt, It's just that, I want to be your sons girlfriend and-"

"Now wait wait wait wait…girlfriend?" Bolt asked

"Yeah, Chase is so handsome and strong and brave, I just want to be his forever"

"Hmmmm and that's why you wanted to play with him?"

"Yes"

"Well, what do you want ME to do about it?"

"All I want. Is. Your. Help" Skye said

"Help? What good am I to help?"

"Tell me information about Chase. Tell me the best way to make him love a person. I'm asking you because you're his dad and you know more about your son then I do."

"Hmmmmmm Well, I haven't really seen him in a long time so-

"Well you better think of something gramps or else" Skye threatened

"What did you just call me?" Bolt said with his voice getting a bit louder and deeper

"Look, you can't threaten me, because I got the Pup Fu skills" Skye said showing her claws

"Pup Fu? Are you serious?" Bolt said raising and eyebrow

"Yeah, I'm the fastest clawer ever, I claw more than a mole in the dirt believe me"

"So, you just claw?" Bolt said

"Yeah, and I leave my opponents bleeding with 3 scars everywhere all over there body"

"Well, atleast its better than Magikarp's Splash Attack" (Pokémon reference)

"Are you saying my attacks are dumb?"

"Well, yeah, anyone can cla-

Right then Skye rushed over him and pinned him to the ground

"SAY THAT AGAIN PUNK" Skye yelled but didn't know Chase and Marshall had stopped and were now watching them

"I said, anyone can claw" Bolt said and pushed Skye from him

Skye was getting angrier now and charged even faster, but Bolt was now ready and waited at the last moment and tripped Skye

"GRRAHH!" Skye yelled and went to swipe Bolt, but he ducked his head and punched Skye in the stomach. Skye tried swiping harder this time while she was on the ground in front of Bolt but he grabbed Skye's arm. She tried swiping with the other arm but Bolt grabbed that one too and then flipped Skye in air making her land on her back hard. She started to whimper in pain

"See, one move isn't good enough" Bolt said walking up to Skye

"Here let me help you up" Bolt said putting out his paw. But Skye saw this as a chance to strike and she swiped again at Bolt but he caught her arm again

"Geez I'm just trying to be a fair player but if you want to be that way then" Bolt then put one paw on her chest and pressed down, Skye yelped in pain and Bolt removed his paw just before one of Skye's ribs cracked

"Ok, you give in now?" Bolt asked smirking

"No, I never quit until I get something. I. Want!" Skye got up and charged again at Bolt, but again he countered by moving over and flipping her over then he picked her up and through her in the air and as she was coming down Bolt yelled

"C-C-C-C-C-COMBOOO BREAKER!"(Some fighting game I can't remember reference) As he elbowed Skye so hard it sent her flying into a tree and she hit it causing a few branches to fall off

"K.O!" (Again, same game reference….I think) Bolt said and Skye actually WAS knocked out for a few moments then she got up and limped to Bolt

"Did you learn your lesson yet? Or do I have to knock some more sense into you?" Bolt said. "Yeah. I learned" Skye said rolling her eyes

"Punk a** b****" Skye mumbled

"I heard that!" Bolt said and Skye ran away ignoring the pain in her leg

"Phew! Kids today" Bolt said rolling his eyes and noticed Chase right there in front of him with Marshall

Then silence fell…..for 2 seconds before Marshall yelled

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Marshall yelled (The Incredibles reference)

Bolt smiled

"Where did you learn moves like that dad?!" Chase said wagging his tail

"Hey, if you've been beaten up for no reason for 15 years than you would know why" Bolt said chuckling and they all laughed

Just then. A black limousine. Pulled up along the Lookout driveway

"Oh. Crap" Bolt said and he ran away

"Hey dad, wait up!" Chase said and followed pursuit with Marshall

Bolt went inside Chase's pup house and hid in the dark corner

"Hope she never saw me" Bolt said to himself hyperventilating now, Chase and Marshall had reached there too

"What's wrong dad? It's just a car"

"I know, but do you know who that is?" Bolt said

"Who?" Marshall said as he watched who got out the car. It was a girl, same age as Katie with light brown hair and brown eyes and freckles, she wore an orange shirt and black pants and had on sneakers

"Penny." Bolt said and Marshall and Chase gasped

"They found me, I don't how, but they found me" (Back To The Future) reference Bolt said but then they all heard something that made them stop breathing for a second

"*whistles* Bolt, come here boy" said a girly voice

 **A/N: OH MY GOD. Penny finally found Bolt hehe the reason why I made Penny so crazy and violent is because she is supposed to be based off Miley Cyrus (her voice actor in the movie Bolt) and now as you all may know. Miley Cyrus is now gone well...off the edge. Also, so many references in this Chapter and funny ones too XD anyway leave a review please the more reviews I get the more I write, thank you all for all your reviews I love every single one. This is a 13 year old writer saying…**

 **SAVAGE. OUT**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you alvinnascar5, Insommi-act, Kion the Lion, liverskins13, Ghostbusters 123, and zero fullbuster for your reviews, really appreciate it, now last Chapter (Chapter 12) Penny has found Bolt and is looking for him. LETS CONTINUE**

Chase, Marshall and Bolt could all hear the footsteps coming closer, and closer…...

They didn't know what to do

Chase could now see the girl (now known as Penny) now, and she had on a long smile across her face.

Almost a serial look

Chase needed to find an excuse to keep Bolt away from her. He quickly thought of something, something brave, and something no dog could do.

Talk to Penny

He quickly ran before Penny could catch sight of his puphouse and he reached her within 7 seconds and Penny looked down to meet eyes with the shepherd

"Excuse me miss, you are on PAW Patrol property. I'm gonna ask you to leave please" Chase said. Penny frowned and it wasn't any ordinary frown, it was a frown that said "Whatever F*** off"

Chase repeated to make sure

"Ah hem, Excuse but….your on PAW Patrol prop-

"I heard you the first time" Penny said with that girl voice now a bit deeper

Chase gulped

"Right. May I atleast consult with your owner or leader?" Penny asked

"Yes Ma'am, uh right this way" Chase said and he toward the lookout with Penny following. As they walked, Chase noticed that there were bodyguards around the limousine. All with sharp tinted glasses, black all over and one of those phones you hang to your ear to communicate with partners

This made Chase's stomach turn as his heartbeat was now a bit quicker. As they entered the lookout everyone froze at the sight of Penny, even though they were playing Pup Pup Boogie they paused their game.

They were frightened

"Right up this elevator ma'am" Chase said as they went into the elevator and it lifted. As it lifted Chase thought of something. _Weird. How does she not remember me? Must be because of how long I've been away from her, then again…I don't remember being treated abusively in my past._

When they reached the top and the door opened they were met with a focused Ryder looking at a screen, he was playing Temple Run 2.

He was about to beat his record until….

"Excuse me Ryder sir" Chase said, this made Ryder lose concentration and he died by falling off the edge of the map. He sighed in defeat.

"Yes Chase?"

"There's a visitor" Chase said pointing to Penny as she walked over

"Hi there, you must be the leader/ owner of these Pups?"

"Yes, the names Ryder and what brings you to our lookout?" Ryder asked

"I've came for my lost pup, Bolt" Penny said.

"Lost? I thought he was visiting Adventure Bay for Father's Day" Ryder said.

"No no, he ran away from me" Penny said

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but Bolt is here…..but I already own him" Ryder said.

"You….own him?" Penny asked

"Yeah, just got him yesterday, but it wasn't my idea it was Bolt's"

"Now, in order to get him back you must have some paperwork showing your ownership for when you first got him and a lawyer or….Bolt chooses on his own" Ryder said

"hmmmm I see, Well if you have Bolt now, let him choose and see who he decides" Penny said

"Right away. Uh Chase could you get Bolt please?" Ryder asked

"Um…yes…Ryder sir" Chase said, and he walked slowly away and into the elevator and it went down.

When he reached the bottom he was met with the others asking him questions

"Hey Chase, what happened?" Rocky said

"The owner for my dad is here to get him, but….the owner is very cruel and abusive, but thankfully my dad has the choice of being with Ryder or being with the owner" Rocky and the others gasped at what Chase said.

Chase walked out the lookout door, took a deep breath and walked slowly over to his puphouse.

Meanwhile at Chase's puphouse…

Marshall sighed

"What's wrong Marshall?" Bolt asked

"It's just that, I'm scared of getting caught, will she abuse me too if she found out I was hiding you from her?" Marshall asked

"Well, I doubt it I mean if she abused you, you would tell Ryder right?"

"Yeah I guess" Marshall said

"Marshall"

"Yeah?"

"If I did get caught and I was gone, forever, what would you do?"

"Well, before you would leave, I would…..chant something" 

"Chant what?" Bolt asked, by this time, Chase was hearing his father and stopped and tuned in

Marshall took a deep breath and began

"Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Hey Hey Hey Goodbyyye" and Marshall kept repeating that line (WWE reference) after 2 more times Bolt smiled and chuckled a bit at Marshall's high pitched voice

But Chase, Chase on the other hand thought that was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, better than birds even (well, in his opinion :3) Chase started to feel something in his chest though, and it wasn't pain…

It was something else

Chase started to walk again as the sound of Marshall getting louder soothed him.

When Chase got there he caught Marshall off guard

"Hey Marshall, where'd you learn to sing like that?" Chase asked

"Goodb-AHH!" Marshall jumped and screamed and ran into the Chase's puphouse wall

"I'm Okay" Marshall said getting up

"Sorry to frighten you Marshall, but that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"It's my natural voice" Marshall said trying to hide his blush, but Bolt caught a glimpse of it, he thought for a moment, _I wonder why Marshall always blushes especially around Chase…Is he...in love with him?..._ Bolt thought, but he was so deep in thought that he wasn't listening to Chase

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"Were you listening?"

"Sorry, no, I was kind of deep in thought, could you repeat please?" Bolt asked

"I said, you're needed in the lookout, you have to make the decision of staying here, or going with Penny" Chase said

"Easiest decision ever" Bolt muttered and the 3 walked outside and made their way toward the lookout

 **A/N: Sorry if this took so long to update but I've been attacked by homework and right now, there kicking my ass. Anyway I know, I know, I said the more reviews I get the more I write but please :(. As a 13 year old writer I get writer's block alot (it's a thing that makes you run out of ideas when you're writing) so please give me time :( other than that please leave a review and please don't be mad if I don't update as much. This is a 13 year old writer saying**

 **SAVAGE. OUT**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you SgtJay, alvinnascar5, and Kion the Lion for your reviews, I really appreciate it :). Now….last time...on Pups Save A Father, Bolt is told to decide between Ryder or Penny! Meanwhile Bolt has noticed Marshall having feelings around Chase, there are rumors going on in his head, and he's hearing voices (no, he isn't Randy Orton xD) and their telling him Marshall loves Chase…but….are these rumors true?…are they GOING to come true?, and who will Bolt choose? FIND OUT ON Dragon B-…oh wait wrong thing, hang on…oh here we are, FIND OUT ON Pups Save A Father!...or Chapter 14 for that matter :3**

The three reached the Lookout door and stopped.

"You ready?" Chase asked

"Does a duck quack?" Bolt asked and they all chuckled and slowly went inside

It was a little bit quieter than usual in the lookout everypup in the lookout had stopped what they were doing and watched as silent as a tree in the woods, no one said a peep

Penny and Ryder we're at the elevator waiting, Ryder looked casual, but Penny looked like her life depended on it crossing her arms, tapping her foot, and asking herself where Bolt is.

Bolt, Chase, and Marshall we're now in front of them

"Chase and Marshall, would you please go over by the other pups to watch" Ryder asked

"Yes Ryder sir" Chase and Marshall said in unison and walked over to the others.

"Now, Bolt, Me and Penny will stand opposite sides, so you must walk over to that whichever side to choose your owner understand?"

"Loud and clear Ryder" Bolt said. Ryder went by the elevator while Penny standed by the Lookout door and Bolt got in the middle.

Whilst waiting for the clear from Ryder to choose Bolt thought to himself

"I don't know honestly, I mean yeah, Ryder is the obvious choice to be honest but…..I don't know, how will Penny react…how will she understand. Hopefully she will…"

Back to Reality

"Ok Bolt, whenever you're ready you can go" Ryder said

"Right…." Bolt said while still thinking

"Hmmmm" he thought "Maybe I should choose Penny….."

"Nah"

And he started making his way towards Ryder.

Ryder didn't really feel like cheering him on and just stood there and took out his phone

"Here Bolt! Come 'er, Here Bolt!" Penny screamed

Bolt was now a meter away from Ryder, ignoring Penny, he increased his walking pace to a little fast walk

"Umm…..Bolt?" Penny asked "I'm over here…"

"And?" Bolt said under his breath as he was about to reach Ryder and stretch out the last paw

"Bolt…..don't do it" Penny said

An inch away from the floor and paw

"Oh, looks like its dropping hehe" Bolt chuckled looking at Penny devilishly

"DON'T DO IT!"

"Hmmmmmm" Bolt said

"Nope"

"BOLT!"

"Touch" Bolt said putting his paw on the floor

Now, Ryder was too busy to notice this though

"Ah hem" Bolt said

"Huh? Oh, right, I guess Bolt chooses me Penny" Ryder said

"Grrrrrrrr" Penny growled

"I guess I'll kindly now ask if you leave please" Ryder said

"GAH! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU, YOU STUPID MUTT, GODDAMMIT!" Penny yelled

"ooooo is little Pen-10 gonna cwy?" Zuma taunted

"No…..I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Penny said and tried to kick Zuma, but he scampered away at the last second

"Can't touch this" Zuma said

And Penny stormed out the lookout

"hehehe" Zuma giggled

But, no one was really caring, they were all at Bolt

"So your staying?!" Chase asked

"eh, if the pup chooses, the pup chooses haha" Bolt

"YAYYYYYYYYYY" Chase and the others yelled and piled all over Bolt

Though something was bothering Bolt, he shrugged it off.

"We need to celebrate this moment" Chase said as they were now off and walking towards their pup houses.

"Yeah, like a party" Marshall said

"Exactly"

Bolt went towards Ryder to ask a question.

"Excuse me, um Ryder is it? Where am I staying?" Bolt said

"Oh, right your sleeping in Marshall's pup house tonight, forgot to tell you" Ryder exclaimed

"Ok doke" Bolt said and he walked away.

Out of the Lookout he went around town to walk around a bit more and get some fresh air after what happened, but before he could leave the driveway Ryder came running out of the Lookout.

"Wait, Bolt before you go anywhere, have this…" Ryder said pulling something out of his pocket.

It was a white pup tag with a black collar, and it had a lightning bolt on it

"Here" Ryder said putting it on Bolts neck,

"It's for if you ever get lost, if you do just contact us….or your son" Ryder said

"Yes sir, thank you so much" Bolt said and hugged Ryder and he went off.

Walking down the slope, Bolt got to the bridge

"Ahh the sound of Seagulls flying about and eating fish…..fish"

"Yummy, good old fish…." Bolt said.

"Hmmmmm Well, I guess I AM a bit on the empty meter so I guess why not" Bolt said and ran as fast as he could to the beach with the natural breeze of the wind carrying him along with the aroma of good juicy fishes. It was obviously making Bolt's mouth water.

As his paws hit the sand there was a problem…..It was hot, hot, HOT sand from the sun

"Ooh ahhh hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Bolt whimpered and ran back on to the sidewalk

"Well…that was embarrassing" Bolt said with a blush from embarrassment

"But how am I going to get to the sea without touching the sand now?" Bolt asked himself

"Maybe if I use the rocks? Eh, too sharp…." He said

-GROWWWL-

"I Know, I know, you need some fuel, geez"

"hmmmm"

"Maybe if…I jump from the bridge and swim to shore…"

 **Will he do it? Will Bolt get his fish? Will he jump off the Bridge find out next chapter!...viewers: BOOOOOO, WHERE THE *BLEEP*HAVE U BEEN!, MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER!, WE WAITED MONTHS FOR THIS? BORING ETC.. SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP! I KNOW! I didn't get to do work because of school and vacations, give me a break :( I'M 13! NOT 26!. PLZ I just needed some time to finish school, and I've had 2 Geography Assignments that are vigorously hard and more! So please don't rant and rave in the reviews :(**


End file.
